


Not Just Another Man In A Metal Suit

by guineamania



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, recruiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for AvLand Challenge 2<br/>James Rhodes was not going to be the Avengers' customary man in a metal suit. He was going to get into this team and he was going to do it on his own skills and successes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Another Man In A Metal Suit

James Rhodes was War Machine. He was not that guy from the army. He was not a second choice avenger. He was not just Tony Stark’s friend. And he was most certainly not Iron Man’s replacement in the Avengers. He was James Rhodes and he was the War Machine. Now no matter if people laughed at his stories or if he was the first or last choice for the new Avengers team. He had earned his way onto this team with reliability and successful missions. No one could take that away from him.

When Steve Rogers first approached him about the reformed Avengers initiative, James said no. “I’m sorry Steve but you know I refuse to just be that other guy in an Iron Man suit. I have made this my own. Saved lives and kicked ass but no one cares, because of Tony damn Stark!” James exclaimed towards where Captain America was sat on his couch looking like a kicked puppy. It was ridiculous how a fully grown man built like a house could look so hurt and sad on command. But James was not going to concede. “I will expect, as long as you come back here in two days’ time and swear that you need me! Not just another man in a suit,” James continued to complain before forcefully kicking Steve out of his apartment before he conceded to the Rogers puppy eyes. 

Two days later James woke up to find Natasha Romanov making coffee in his kitchen. It was strange that he didn’t question it. He just sat down and took the offered cup. “We sent Rogers and the puppy dog look didn’t work,” Natasha began as she sipped her own cup. “So I hoped you would listen to me. We are not choosing our team for appearances. We are not trying to mimic what was done before by Fury and Coulson. We want the best. And you are that James Rhodes,” Natasha nodded with a faint smile. James had never seen her smile before, and he could see it was genuine.   
“Okay, I’m in.”


End file.
